Atlantis' Liebe
by M9
Summary: Atlantis tut alles für John Sheppard. Wirklich alles. Das bemerken nach einer schlimmen Tragödie auch bald die anderen in der Stadt.


Disclaimer: Wie immer, nur schlimmer – oder so ähnlich.. sg Ja, was ich sagen wollte. Die Jungs und Mädels gehören der Firma mit dem brüllenden Löwen. Ich hatte sie mir nur mal wieder für etwas Spaß ausgeliehen und danach brav wieder zurückgegeben (wobei ich bei einem gewissen Colonel eigentlich gerne ein Dauerabo hätte.. hüstelt ;-) )

Bemerkung: Die Storyidee entstand mal wieder bei einem meiner berühmt berüchtigten Telefonate mit einer gewissen Moirin, als wir über Atlantis, seinen militärischen Anführer und sein Talent sich beinahe umbringen zu lassen diskutiert haben. Wir kamen zum Schluß, daß das einfach nicht möglich ist und dabei kam dann diese Story hier dabei heraus. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß dabei. Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**

* * *

Atlantis' Liebe**

Rodney fluchte laut vor sich hin. "Warum geht das nicht... das hat zu gehen... ich habe mir schließlich das Gen oft genug gespritzt..."

"Was geht denn nicht?", fragte John Sheppard, sich gegen die Konsole lehnend, an der McKay arbeitete.

"Dieses verdammte Mistding tut einfach nicht, was es soll...", brummte McKay verärgert.

"Und was soll es tun?", fragte John neugierig.

"Es soll uns eine holographische Darstellung des Tiefenraums geben...", moserte der Wissenschaftler, immer noch unter der Konsole herumkriechend. "Aber es zeigt ja noch nicht mal die richtige Uhrzeit an..."

"Eine holographische Darstellung des Tiefenraums?", fragte John.

Rodney kam unter der Konsole hervor, um John strafend anzusehen. "Ja, eine holographische Darstellung des Tiefenraums", wiederholte er. "Und wenn Sie mir nicht helfen wollen, dann lassen Sie mich doch lieber in Ruhe arbeiten, sonst werde ich hier nie fertig."

"Ist ja schon gut..." Sheppard hob abwehrend die Hände, bevor er sich, sich auf der Konsole abstützend, langsam umdrehte. "Dann lasse ich Sie mal weiter an Ihrer holographischen Darstellung des Tiefenraums arbeiten..." Er wollte schon gehen, als er von einem aufgeschreckten McKay zurückgehalten wurde.

"Warten Sie... machen Sie das nochmal!"

"Was, nochmal?", fragte John verwirrt, der nicht wußte, was Rodney von ihm wollte.

"Na, das von eben... es ist gerade etwas aufgeblitzt... für eine Sekunde..."

John zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben. Rodney wirkte gerade mal wieder, wie auf 10 l Kaffee auf einmal. "Okay, es ist etwas aufgeblitzt – und was soll ich nun machen, daß das wieder passiert?"

Rodney hob hilflos die Hand und zeigte auf die Konsole. Er wußte ja auch nicht so recht, was genau Sheppard tun sollte. Aber irgendwie hatte er es wohl geschafft die Bildsensoren zu aktivieren.

John seufzte. "Na gut... versuchen wir's", meinte er. Seine Hände auf die Konsole legend in Atlantis funktionierte fast alles über Berührung, das war ihm inzwischen klar dachte er angestrengt an das, was Rodney von der Maschine wollte doch nichts geschah. "Ich glaube, Sie haben sich diese holographische Darstellung des Tiefenraums nur eingebildet, McKay...", mutmaßte er, doch im gleichen Moment wurde ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen. Kaum hatte er die Funktion ausgesprochen, erschien tatsächlich ein Hologramm in der Luft, auf dem man Atlantis, sowie die näherkommenden Wraith Schiffe in einwandfreier 3D Optik sehen konnte.

"Sehr gut...", Rodney war aus dem Häuschen nur um gleich darauf mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf Sheppard zu starren. "Wissen Sie, das ist irgendwie unfair..."

"Was ist unfair?", fragte John, nichtsahnend.

"Na, daß Atlantis immer macht, was Sie sagen, und nie, was ich von ihm will..."

John begann zu grinsen und das Grinsen wurde immer unverschämter. "Tja, Atlantis _liebt_ mich eben..."

Rodney schmollte.

-oTo-

"Nun machen Sie schon!!" John stand vor dem Tor und brüllte Rodney an. Der Wissenschaftler hatte sich, trotz seiner Angst, neben John auf die Knie sinken lassen und versuchte ihm zu helfen den anderen Deckung zu geben.

"Aber ich kann helfen!", brüllte Rodney zurück.

"Sie treffen eher noch Teyla oder Ronon...", war Johns barsche Antwort.

Ein mißmutiges Grummeln kam von Rodney, doch tatsächlich erhob er sich, um sich zu dem schon aktivierten Stargate umzudrehen. "Na gut, auf _Ihre_ Verantwortung...", brummelte er vor sich hin, doch Johns Blick in Richtung Tor war eindeutig.

Die kleine Unaufmerksamkeit oder auch die Tatsache, daß man mitten vor einem Stargate eben einfach nicht sonderlich geschützt stand wurden dem Lt. Colonel zum Verhängnis. Einer der Strahlen aus den auf sie gerichteten Waffen traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Sein Blick wanderte ungläubig auf die verwundete Stelle, die in diesem Moment noch überhaupt nicht schmerzte, bevor er langsam begann in sich zusammen zu fallen.

Rodney war einen Moment starr. Dann bahnte sich ein entsetzter Schrei den Weg in die Freiheit: "SHEPPAAAAARD...?!?!" Es dauerte keine Zehntelsekunde, einen Blick zurück zu Ronon und Teyla zu wagen und die Entscheidung zu fällen, sich einfach gegen seinen fallenden Anführer zu werfen. Rodney hielt es für das beste, Sheppard erstmal nach Atlantis zu bringen. Wenn ihm noch jemand helfen konnte, dann Carson. Durch den von ihm ausgehenden Schwung schaffte er es auch, sie beide durch den Ereignishorizont zu stoßen und so fielen sie wenige Sekunden später in Atlantis aus dem Wurmloch.

Rodney lag halb auf John und rollte sich schnell zur Seite, um dessen Körper nicht unnötig zu belasten. Gleich darauf war er schon wieder auf den Knien.

"Sheppard, tun Sie mir das nicht an..." Er hob den Kopf. "CARSON, WIR BRAUCHEN CARSON!!!"

Dr. Weir war schon auf dem Weg nach unten. "Dr. McKay, was ist passiert?"

"Sheppard wurde von einer Strahlenwaffe getroffen... mitten in die Brust", gab Rodney Auskunft, während er versuchte John bei Bewußtsein zu halten.

"Ich dachte, das wäre ein friedlicher Planet?", fragte Weir, sich auf die andere Seite Johns kniend.

"Das dachten wir auch...", erwiderte Rodney, sich weiter um John bemühend. "Bis wir Ronon vorgestellt haben..."

"Ronon?", fragte Weir verwirrt.

"Scheint so, daß ein paar Leute noch eine Rechnung mit ihm zu begleichen haben...", erklärte Rodney, während er dem inzwischen herbeigeeilten Carson die genaue Einschußstelle zeigte – die dank dem vielen Blut auf der Uniform im Grunde jedoch nicht schwer zu übersehen war.

Dr. Weir sah sich um. "Wo ist Ronon eigentlich?", fragte sie, in Richtung Tor blickend. "Und Teyla?"

Nun sah auch Rodney auf. "Äh...", stotterte er etwas. "Sie waren mehr oder weniger direkt hinter uns."

"Mehr oder weniger?", fragte Weir mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Schon...", murmelte Rodney etwas kleinlaut und fragte dann den Doktor: "Wie sieht's aus?"

"Nicht gut, Rodney, nicht gut...", antwortete dieser. An der Tatsache, wie sehr er in seinen schottischen Dialekt fiel, konnte man erkennen, daß es noch schlechter als 'nicht gut' aussah.

"Tun Sie, was Sie können...", ordnete Weir an, obwohl klar war, daß der Doktor nichts anderes machte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Rodney. "Also, WO sind Teyla und Ronon?"

"Sie waren schon auf dem Weg zum...", begann Rodney, da unterbrach ihn ein Laserstrahl, der aus dem Stargate über ihre Köpfe hinweg zischte. Automatisch hatten sich alle Anwesenden geduckt und Rodney sah hektisch auf den wabernden Ereignishorizont. "Nicht gut, wirklich nicht gut...", murmelte er vor sich hin, da veranlaßte ein weiterer durchs Tor kommender Strahl ihn dazu, sich wieder zu ducken.

Kurz darauf purzelten Teyla und Ronon aus dem Tor. "Iris schließen!", brüllte die braunhaarige Kämpferin energisch, so daß ihr Befehl ohne Fragen befolgt wurde.

Ein lauter Schlag erfolgte gegen den Schutzschild vor dem Tor, doch was auch immer da hatte durchkommen wollen, konnte ihnen nun nicht mehr schaden.

Teyla atmete erleichtert auf und wandte sich dann an den Mediziner, der immer noch über ihrem militärischen Anführer kniete, um zu erfahren, wie es ihm ging.

"Bleiben Sie bei uns...", bat Weir gerade verzweifelt, im Versuch John wachzuhalten.

-oTo-

John ging es schlecht. Das spürte er selbst. Dafür benötigte er keinen Doktor der Medizin, der an ihm herumdokterte und keinen Doktor der Wissenschaften, der ihm nur vorjammerte, was er denn ohne ihn tun sollte.

Insgeheim wußte er, daß es das wohl gewesen war. Das Abenteuer Atlantis war für ihn nun endgültig vorbei und er fragte sich, was nun besser war: Ein schneller Tod, oder so wie es jetzt war: Alles noch mitbekommen.

Er hörte, wie ihn leise das "Bleiben Sie bei uns" von Elisabeth erreichte, doch er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zu kämpfen.

Da hörte er eine andere Stimme. Eine Stimme, die er glaubte zu kennen, obwohl er sich sicher war, sie noch nie in seinem Leben gehört zu haben.

"Verlaß mich nicht!", erklang es wie durch einen Nebel. "Verlaß mich nicht..."

Irgendwas gab ihm die Kraft sich noch ein letztes Mal aufzubäumen. "Ich verlaß' dich nicht!", hörte man schwach seine Stimme, bevor er in die erlösende Schwärze fiel.

-oTo-

"Er hat was gesagt... was hat er gesagt?", fragte Rodney aufgeregt Carson, der nun zum x ten Mal Johns Puls fühlte und am Überlegen war, wie man den militärischen Oberbefehlshaber von Atlantis wohl am besten in die Krankenstation transportieren konnte ohne ihm noch mehr zu schaden. Carson schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Es klang wie 'Ich verlaß dich nicht...'. Wen könnte er gemeint haben?"

Die Anwesenden sahen sich genauso verwirrt an. Sie wußten alle nicht, wen John mit diesem Satz gemeint haben könnte, doch da Elisabeth ihm gerade noch gesagt hatte, daß er sie alle nicht verlassen sollte, gingen sie davon aus, daß Johns Worte die Antwort auf diese Aufforderung sein sollte. Nur daß er

Elisabeth geduzt hatte, war doch etwas seltsam.

"Ich fürchte ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun... es ist ein Wunder, daß er überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hat", stellte Carson bedauernd fest. Es war für ihn so deutlich zu sehen, wie Johns Körper schwächer wurde, wie wenn er es in Leuchtreklame über ihm schweben hätte sehen.

"Aber, wenn Sie ihn in die Krankenstation bringen würden..." Rodney war fassungslos.

"Er ist absolut NICHT transportfähig", stellte Carson klar.

Teyla drückte tröstend Rodneys Schulter.

"Das heißt, wir können ihm nur beim Sterben zusehen?" Er konnte und er wollte diese Tatsache nicht glauben.

Carson nickte. "Genau. Das ist das einzige, was wir können..."

Dr. Weir senkte bedauernd den Kopf. Es war immer schwer, jemanden zu verlieren. Aber wenn man ihm jetzt auch noch beim Sterben zusehen mußte...

Sie senkten die Blicke alle auf John, der abgesehen von den unregelmäßigen, schwachen Atemzügen kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gab. Sie konnten tatsächlich nichts mehr für ihn tun, außer da zu sein und ihn mit ihren Gedanken zu begleiten.

Da geschah etwas Seltsames: Ein Strahl kam von der Decke und erfaßte den sterbenden Körper. Kaum hatte er ihn durchgescannt, tat John seinen letzten Atemzug.

"Was war das?", fragte Rodney, einerseits schockiert über den Tod Johns, andererseits verunsichert, weil Atlantis mal wieder etwas gezeigt hatte, was definitiv noch nie vorgekommen war.

"Keine Ahnung...", meinte Carson und auch die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern.

"Ich schätze, damit wissen Sie, was sie als nächstes tun können, nachdem wir eine Trauerfeier für Lt. Colonel Sheppard abgehalten haben...", meinte Weir an Rodney gewandt.

"Was?", fragte dieser, in dem Moment einfach nur noch von den Geschehnissen überfordert.

"Finden Sie heraus, was das war!"

Rodney nickte, froh gleich eine neue Aufgabe zu haben, während Dr. Becket sanft Johns Augen schloß. "Ich würde ihn gerne noch ausführlich untersuchen, damit wir mehr über diese Waffe erfahren..."

Dr. Weir nickte.

"Er hat mir erzählt, daß er, sollte er sterben und es eine Möglichkeit geben, seinen Körper nicht dem Feind zu überlassen, gerne auf der Erde bestattet werden möchte...", warf Teyla ein. Sie waren beim Tod ihrer Großmutter auf diesen Punkt zu sprechen gekommen und sie fand, das war der beste Zeitpunkt, um den anderen davon zu erzählen.

Wieder nickte die Missionsleiterin. "Dann werden wir ihn nach Ihren Untersuchungen", sie nickte Becket zu. "einfrieren und mit der nächsten Heimreise der Daedalus zur Erde schicken."

Auch Becket nickte. Damit konnte er leben. Außerdem hatte er so auch ein wenig mehr Zeit für seine Untersuchungen.

"In Ordnung. Dann bringen wir ihn jetzt mal auf die Krankenstation..."

-oTo-

Rodney streifte durch Atlantis. Es war nun gerade mal zwei Wochen her, daß Sheppard gestorben war, doch es belastete ihn immer noch. Er hatte das Gefühl, daran schuld zu sein. Hätte Sheppard ihm nicht befohlen, nach Atlantis zurückzukehren, hätte er noch am Leben sein können. Vielleicht wurde es ja besser, wenn dessen Leiche am nächsten Tag endlich mit der Daedalus in Richtung Erde verschwand. Trotzdem würde er sich wohl weiterhin in seine Arbeit stürzen, um sich abzulenken. Außerdem hatte er immer noch nicht herausgefunden, was dieser Scanstrahler war, der John kurz vor seinem Tod noch erfaßt hatte.

Gestern hatte er eine Energieabweichung entdeckt und festgestellt, daß Atlantis die letzten beiden Wochen heimlich Energie aus den Hauptsystemen abgezogen hatte. Nun wollte er den Raum aufsuchen, in den diese ganze Energie geflossen war.

Es war ein noch unerforschter Teil der Stadt, in den er sich da wagte, doch da die internen Sensoren keinerlei Wraithaktivitäten anzeigten, hatte er niemanden mitgenommen. Mehr als verlaufen konnte er sich kaum.

Er bog um die nächste Ecke und sah schon von weitem, daß es da eine Tür gab, hinter der Licht schien. Der helle Spalt am unteren Rand sagte alles. Rodney runzelte die Stirn und ging etwas vorsichtiger weiter.

Sicherheitshalber zog er die Waffe, die er für alle Fälle mitgenommen hatte, aus dem Holster und stellte sein Laptop neben der Tür an die Wand, so daß er sich freier bewegen konnte.

Er drückte sich gegen die Wand und betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus.

Vorsichtig blinzelte er in die Helligkeit, nur um festzustellen, daß dies wohl ein weiteres der vielen Labore Atlantis' war.

Neugierig, wie Rodney nun mal war, setzte er seinen Fuß in den Raum und sah sich um.

Es war tatsächlich ein Labor, doch ein erstaunlich staubfreies, für die lange Zeit, in der es nicht genutzt worden war. Außerdem erinnerte es ihn in gewissem Sinne an die Krankenstation, in der Carson Becket das Zepter führte.

Mitten im Raum gab es zwei weiße Liegen. Auf den Regalen lagen, neben eindeutig technischen Antikerinstrumenten, Utensilien, die an Chirurgenbesteck erinnerten. Ein Schränkchen, in dem Antikerhandscanner aufbewahrt wurden, entdeckte er ebenfalls. Am anderen Ende des Raumes entdeckte er dann die Ursache des Energieabzugs aus den Systemen. Dort waren zwei Tanks, die fast genauso aussahen, wie die Stasis Maschinen, die sie schon untersucht hatten. Nur war in einem davon eine zähe Flüssigkeit, durch die kleine, dunkle, schwer erkennbare Schwärme schwammen.

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie diese Schwärme etwas zu bauen schienen. Nein, nicht etwas, korrigierte er sich im nächsten Moment: jemanden. Die Gestalt, die da Schicht für Schicht gebaut wurde, nahm langsam aber sicher menschliche Gestalt an. Er konnte regelrecht zusehen, wie der schon weit fortgeschrittene Körper sich veränderte. Und dann ging ihm endlich das Licht auf, warum dieser Körper ihm so bekannt vorkam: Er hatte ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem ehemaligen Atlantis Missions Mitglied.

"Zelenka...", funkte er über sein Mikro die anderen an.

"Ja?", ertönte die Stimme des Tschechen in seinem Ohr.

"Können Sie mich orten?", fragte Rodney.

Eine kurze Stille folgte, bevor ihm Zelenka seinen genauen Standort angab. "Warum?"

"Kommen Sie sofort hier runter, bringen Sie eine wissenschaftliche Ausrüstung und Doktor Becket mit...", gab McKay Anweisung.

"Haben Sie etwas entdeckt, Dr. McKay?" Zelenka war neugierig.

"Ja", meinte Rodney mit einem faszinierten Unterton in der Stimme. "Aber das müssen Sie sich selbst ansehen. Sonst glauben Sie mir kein Wort..."

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille in der Leitung. Dann ertönte wieder Zelenkas nicht ganz überzeugte Stimme. "In Ordnung. Wir sind unterwegs..."

"Oh, Zelenka...", hielt Rodney den anderen nochmal auf.

"Ja, Dr. McKay?" Er versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie genervt er war, konnte es aber doch nicht ganz verhehlen.

"Richten Sie Dr. Weir aus, daß sie, wenn sie mal Zeit hat, ebenfalls hierher kommen könnte..."

"In Ordnung, Dr. McKay..."

-oTo-

Der Raum schwirrte vor fleißigen Wissenschaftlern, die versuchten alle möglichen Geräte sowohl von der Erde mitgebrachte, als auch auf Atlantis entdeckte Antikerhinterlassenschaften in dem kleinen Labor unterzubringen.

Immer wieder war zu hören:

"Das gibt es nicht..."

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein..."

"Sehr interessant..."

"Haben Sie diese Daten schon gesehen?"

Da kam Dr. Weir dazu, um sich nach der neuesten Entdeckung ihres Teams zu erkundigen. "Dr. McKay, was haben Sie für mich?", fragte sie den Wissenschaftler, als er an ihr vorbeizischen wollte. Rodney war erstaunlich hektisch und gut gelaunt. Tatsächlich zierte die ganze Zeit ein freudiges, aber auch ungläubiges Grinsen sein Gesicht.

"Kommen Sie mit...", meinte er nur, ohne weitere Erklärungen und stürmte voran.

Weir bahnte sich ihren Weg durch den Raum und als sie vor den seltsam wirkenden Stasebehältern angelangt war und fragend Rodney ansah, zeigte dieser nur stolz auf seine Entdeckung. "DAS hier..."

Die erste Reaktion, welche die Anführerin der Expedition zeigte, war ein herunterklappen der Kinnlade, die etliche Minuten brauchte, um wieder in ihre normale Position zurück zu kehren.

"McKay?" Elizabeths Stimme klang eine Nuance höher, so überrascht war sie. "Sagen Sie mir, daß ich wirklich das sehe, was ich zu sehen glaube...!"

"Ja, Dr. Weir, Sie sehen hier tatsächlich, wie ein Körper gebaut wird, der genauso aussieht, wie der von dem kürzlich verstorbenem Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

Weir mußte sich festhalten, um nicht umzukippen und ausnahmsweise beschwerte sich McKay nicht über die Malträtierung seines Armes. Er hatte genauso vor der Kammer gestanden, als ihm bewußt geworden war, was er entdeckt hatte.

"Und was genau heißt das nun?" Elizabeth wollte nicht spekulieren, obwohl alles in ihr dazu drängte, es zu tun.

"Nun", meinte Rodney bedächtig. "Zunächst heißt das mal, daß wir wohl bald einen neuen Körper hier sehen werden, der aussieht, wie John Sheppards..."

"Heißt das, er wird wieder lebendig?", fragte Weir da in andächtiger Ehrfurcht gefangen.

"Bisher wird nur der Körper gebaut. Ob er lebensfähig ist, können wir noch nicht sagen..."

"Irrtum, Dr. McKay", unterbrach ihn Becket da. Aller Augen wandten sich zu dem Doktor, der mit einem medizinischen Handscanner neben ihnen stand.

"Irrtum?", fragte Elizabeth nach.

"Jawohl, Dr. Weir", bestätigte er.

Weir hob auffordernd die Augenbrauen, als Carson nicht fortfuhr.

"Vor ca. 60 Sekunden hat sein Herz angefangen zu schlagen. Die anderen Organe folgen gerade nach und nach. Also können wir davon ausgehen, daß dieses was auch immer durchaus lebensfähig sein wird."

Stille senkte sich über den Raum, nachdem auch der letzte Anwesende diese Nachricht mitbekommen hatte. Alles starrte auf die Stasiskapsel in der die Naniten das waren die dunklen Schwärme, wie sie inzwischen herausgefunden hatten fleißig ihre Arbeit taten.

"Ist es dann auch Sheppard, der wieder lebt?", traute sich Weir schließlich zu fragen.

Carson zuckte mit den Schultern. "DAS kann ich leider noch nicht sagen. Da müssen wir abwarten, bis wir das Wesen aus der Kammer holen können."

"Was beim derzeitigen Fortschritt in zwei Tagen soweit sein müßte...", warf Zelenka ein, der diese Berechnung schon angestellt hatte.

Weir wagte es nicht zu lächeln. "Dann werden wir es in zwei Tagen hoffentlich genau erfahren." Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Körper in der Kammer schweifen. Er wurde nur über eine Maske festgehalten, über die der Körper nun auch Sauerstoff zu bekommen schien, denn gerade sah man wie die Atmung einsetzte. Ihre Augen wanderten weiter und blieben schließlich in der Körpermitte hängen. Langsam wurde sie rot. "Ähm...", begann sie. "Vielleicht sollten Sie die Kammer an gewissen Stellen abhängen..."

Rodney, Zelenka und Carson sahen sie verständnislos an.

"Was?"

"Wieso?"

"Wo?"

Weir zeigte auf die Körpermitte des neuen Johns. "Diese Rekonstruktion ist wirklich sehr genau...", sagte sie nur und plötzlich verstanden die anderen.

"Oh...", meinte Rodney nur, ebenfalls errötend, und Zelenka erbot sich: "Ich hole ein Tuch..."

Weir nickte und sah sich um. Es waren nur Männer anwesend, denen dieses kleine pikante Detail wohl noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. "Informieren Sie mich über die Fortschritte!", befahl sie noch, bevor sie

sich wieder auf den Weg in ihr Büro machte. Sie würde bald einen _sehr_ langen Bericht verfassen müssen.

-oTo-

"Und Sie erinnern sich wirklich nicht daran, wie Sie gestorben sind?", fragte Dr. Weir nun zum mindestens zehnten Male nach.

John, der ihr gegenübersaß, schüttelte geduldig den Kopf. "Wenn ich nicht meine eigene Leiche gesehen hätte, würde ich es für einen makaberen Scherz halten...", erklärte er. "Ich weiß noch, wie Sie mich baten, Sie nicht zu verlassen und dann hörte ich eine andere Stimme, die das gleiche sagte, und dann weiß ich erst wieder, daß Carson mich mit dieser furchtbaren

medizinischen Stablampe geblendet hat, als ich in dem Labor aufgewacht bin."

Weir schüttelte, immer noch ungläubig, den Kopf. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, daß Atlantis einen Menschen ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte. "Und ansonsten?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Den medizinischen Untersuchungen nach zu urteilen, bin ich vollkommen identisch mit meinem früheren Körper bis auf die grauenvolle Wunde natürlich und der Tatsache, daß ich noch lebe. Ich besitze sämtliche

Erinnerungen an die Zeit auf Atlantis und auch an die Zeit davor."

"Wirklich erstaunlich...", meinte Weir.

"Unmöglich...", sagte Rodney, der ebenfalls anwesend war. Dann kam ihm eine Idee: "Vielleicht hatte der Scanstrahl etwas damit zu tun, der Sie getroffen hat."

"Das wäre eine Möglichkeit", stimmte Dr. Weir ihm zu.

Rodney schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete: "Sie hatten Recht..."

"Mit was hatte ich Recht?", fragte John neugierig.

"Atlantis _liebt_ Sie einfach..."

Verblüfft blickte Sheppard in Rodneys Gesicht. Er überlegte und begann dann zu lächeln. "Ich glaube, damit, haben SIE Recht..." Die Theorie, daß Atlantis nicht nur eine Stadt war, sondern ein eigenes Bewußtsein hatte, würde einiges erklären. Unter anderem, die unbekannte Stimme, die so voller Sehnsucht geklungen hatte, sowie die Tatsache, daß Atlantis die für seine Wiederherstellung benötigte Energie heimlich abgezogen hatte. Und wenn er es genau bedachte, dann eröffnete ihm das ungeahnte Möglichkeiten

Johns Grinsen wurde breiter.

-oTo-

Das Tor schloß sich und die Kadettin sah sich fasziniert um. "Wow, das ist also Atlantis?" Sie hatte schon viel von der Stadt in der anderen Galaxie gehört und auch Bilder gesehen, doch sie selbst zu erleben war etwas ganz anderes.

Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Anführer ihres Trupps, der gerade die Anwesenden begrüßte.

"Admiral Sheppard, schön Sie zu sehen..."

"Admiral?", entfuhr es der Kadettin. "So jung und schon Admiral?"

Zu ihrem Glück stand kein Militär neben ihr, sondern ein Archäologe. "Für 140 hat er sich gut gehalten, nicht wahr?"

"140?" Ehrfürchtiges Staunen zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau. Dann wurde sie mißtrauisch. "Sie veralbern mich doch jetzt, Dr. Jackson, oder?"

"Nein", antwortete Daniel ihr mit seinem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich war selbst dabei, als wir noch gemeinsam gegen die Goa'uld, später die Wraith und auch noch die Ori gekämpft haben..."

"Sie waren selbst...?", fragte die Kadettin fassunglos.

Daniel grinste nur, bis er von Sheppard in eine stürmische Begrüßungsumarmung gezogen wurde.

"Jackson, altes Haus. Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen... Sie sehen gut aus... Was haben Sie die letzten 80 Jahre nur gemacht?"

Daniel begrüßte Sheppard genauso enthusiastisch. Es war immer schön, wenn man jemanden aus seiner 'Jugend' traf, der noch nicht gestorben war.

"Ach, ich war mal wieder aufgestiegen...", erzählte Daniel frei von der Leber weg.

"Und das ist Ihnen zu langweilig geworden?", fragte Sheppard grinsend.

"So ungefähr...", antwortete Daniel. "Außerdem wollte ich endlich meinen immer wieder verschobenen Aufenthalt hier nachholen."

John klopfte Daniel auf die Schulter. "Schön, schön, Jackson... Dann werde ich gleich mal sehen, welches Quartier ich Ihnen geben kann. Sie bleiben doch länger, oder?"

Daniel nickte. "Ach, so ein paar Jahre..." Zeit war ja etwas so Unwichtiges für ihn geworden. "Sie sehen übrigens auch gut aus", gab er endlich das zu Beginn erhaltene Kompliment zurück. "Ihr wievielter von Atlantis hergestellter Körper ist das nun?"

"Erst der vierte", erzählte Sheppard, als sie zusammen davon schlenderten. "Atlantis hat bei meinem vorletzten Tod meinen Alterungsprozeß etwas manipuliert, so daß die Körper besser halten..."

Jackson nickte anerkennend. "Wirklich schlau und Sie haben noch nicht daran gedacht, einfach auch aufzusteigen?"

Der Admiral schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich der Stadt doch nicht antun schließlich liebt Atlantis mich..."

"Auch ein Argument...", meinte Daniel lächelnd. Er hatte so viel Seltsames in seinem Leben erlebt, da wunderte ihn die kuriose Verbindung Sheppards mit der Stadt auch nicht mehr.

Die Kadettin starrte den beiden Männern mit offenem Mund nach, als sie ihrem zu den Aufenthaltsräumen aufbrechendem Team folgte. Ihr wurde erst in diesem Moment bewußt, wie neu das alles noch für sie war, während sie die beiden Männer über die Unsterblichkeit auf die eine oder andere Art – erzählen hörte, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

Sie mußte noch viel lernen doch zunächst mußte sie sich wieder auf ihren Dienst konzentrieren. Über alles andere konnte sie sich später auch noch Gedanken machen.

Ende


End file.
